FRUKUS R18 - Why not two?
by DemonYaoiNinja
Summary: America and France find a tied up England so they take the advantage to ask him which one he prefers. England can't choose so France proposes an idea to help him...what will become of the two after their deed? How will England react? well you will just have to read. warning: sex scene. there might be another chapter after this one, maybe, it depends if you guys want one... comment?


quick warning, sex. also i refer the countries to their human names and their country names. so before you get confused...France is Francis, America is Alfred and England is Arthur.

FRUKUS WHO BUT TWO?

The bees stopped humming and the trees swayed to a stop as warm voices came from the house just down the road.  
"Arthur you finally look attractive" Francis giggled.  
""Yeah dude, it's like looking at a new you" Alfred spoke from his seat on the bed.  
Both gazed at the sobered Englishmen who sat, tied up in ropes on the floor, glaring at them.  
"Wankers I might be a little drunk, but I definitely have enough sense to know what your doing".  
"What are we doing?" the Frenchy asked.

"You're obviously trying to take advantage of the situation, take photos of this then post it on the internet and get money" Arthur shook his head, "How disgusting".

"ohnohonhonhonhon" Francis laughed, "No, your wrong scone lover, we won't be taking pictures or posting anything on the Internet".

"Yeah dude, we just want to admire the view while we have the chance" Alfred walked over and crouched in front of Arthur.

"We also want to discuss with you...something" Alfred tucked a loose lock of hair behind Arthur's ear, causing the Englishmen to shudder, his touch was cold.

"And that would be what wankers?"

"Which one of us do you prefer, The pig America or me the beautiful France" Francis asked while walking around the room then stopping in front of the two men.

"Hey dude, that's not nice, I just eat a lot because I need to keep up my strength. At least I don't eat snails or frog legs" Alfred pouted then poked his tongue out.

"The hell are you two wankers going on about?!" Arthur roared and they turned back to him with a grin.

"Francis and I want to know which one of us you prefer" Alfred explained.

"Oui, so who is it?"

"I can't just say the answer right away, let me think!" Arthur sighed and squeezed his eyes tightly, thinking of a way to settle things without getting one to hate him.

"I know of a way to help him decide" the Frenchmen spoke up.

"Oh really? tell me dude!"

Francis leaned in to Alfred and the talked in hushed voices, the Americans face growing brighter by the moment.

"Just as expected of you France!"

Arthur looked at them suspiciously.

"What were you just whispering about frog?"

The two men snickered and turned to Arthur with lit up eyes.

"What are you-?"

Alfred and Francis came at Arthur in a frenzy.

"Stop-ah-!" Arthur cried out as the American ripped the cotton shirt made from the finest of fashioners in England apart and started tickling the hard nipples with his fingers.

"Wow they got hard fast" he chuckled and reached down, grabbing the nipple between his teeth.

"Sto-" Arthur was shut up as Francis smacked his lips passionately on the struggling Englishmen.

His lips slowly parted and a slippery substance filled his mouth, his mind going numb.

Alfred slowly found his way down Arthurs belly and unzipped the zipper that was blocking a large bump.

"Hah dude your underwear is crazy" The American mocked pulling at it. The red strips stretched and so did the blue.

"It seems that your flag is covering something throbbing" Alfred laughed.

Arthur was totally helpless as the ropes tightened on his skin, causing burns. Francis was all over the Englishman's mouth, his fingers sliding in and out then returning to his own mouth. Francis stood up and pulled down his pants, a throbbing man-hood standing on end, already dripping pre-cum.

The ropes suddenly gave way and fell to the floor, Alfred, throwing his pocket knife aside, pushed Arthur to the floor with Francis falling too.

"I'm putting it in" He announced.

"...Ah! n-no!" Arthur pleaded.

Francis stuffed his man hood into the Englishman while the American pushed in and out, gently at first, then slowly catching speed until both Francis and Alfred had the same rhythm.

No sooner then they had started did Arthur cum.

"You cum way to fast" Alfred breathes heavily.

"Oui" Francis agreed, for once.

"...ah...wan-kers..." Arthur breathed heavily.

A boiling watery feeling filled the inside of Arthur's ass, all the while Alfred letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

The Englishman thought it was all over until he felt hot stickiness hit his face, he then remembered there was still the French man looming over him.

"...ah, that was good" Francis let out.

Both the American and French man fell on the floor with satisfied faces.

"So England which one of us do you prefer?" Francis asked.

There was no reply.

Francis and Alfred opened there eyes to see a dark aura around them, the source of it all was the dark cloaked figure standing over them with a large old smelling book.

"Arthur?" they asked together.

Arthur looked up and started chanting strange words neither the French man or American could make sense of.

"Oh shit" Alfred muttered loudly finally realizing what was happening.

"What is it America?"

"We are so dead dude".

"How?" the French man looked up and saw the evil grin on England's face.

"Is that what i think it is?" Francis gasped and the american nodded.

"Yes, its...Black Magic".

They both cried out as they were struck with a hard force, the English man laughing like an evil-man in the back ground.

Soon the dark aura was gone and Francis opened his eyes to find himself looking at a half cat, half Alfred, in front of him.

"Hey France" The American greeted.

"Alfred what happened to you?" Francis questioned, something tickling his bare stomach.

The French man looked down to see a fluffy white cat tail wrapped around his belly.

"Wahh!" he cried out, suddenly the hair on the tail stood up and goosebumps grew on his naked skin.

"A-America, there is something is behind me, isn't there?" he whimpered and Alfred nodded silently.

Francis turned to see a dark and scary looking England behind him, glaring yet grinning.

"Pay back time" The English man chuckled, pulling a rope from his black cape...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Please follow or favourite ^-^ thank you for reading this please come again !


End file.
